The Jr High Blues
by vratsababe
Summary: The Bebop cast as Teenagers! (Maybe it should be a horror story, jk) Spike as a detention regular and what's all this about hyperactive chickens? CH 1 and 2 UPDATED! CH 5 UP!
1. Chapter One: Detention Dilemma

The Jr. High Blues Chapter One: Detention Dilemma ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this right now. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Spike Spigel slammed his locker. He had gotten another detention for falling asleep in math class. It wasn't HIS fault that he had stayed up all night working on his stupid history project. To top it all off, his mother had yelled at him for laying it off until ten thirty. Ideas just didn't come to Spike until he was half asleep anyway.  
  
Spike walked into the lunchroom and took his seat next to Vicious and across from Jet and Andy. The others could see his frustration by the way he threw his backpack down and violently stabbed his meat loaf with a fork.  
  
"Another detention, eh Spike?" Asked Jet. Spike was about to answer when Andy interrupted.  
  
"You know, I think he got turned down by some chick who would rather go out with a gorgeous man (he checked out his reflection in his spoon) like. me for example," he finished rudely. A small laugh came from the table behind them.  
  
"I've seen fish that are more attractive," said Faye Valentine, who had apparently been eavesdropping on their whole conversation. To Spike that was all that girls did, flirt and eavesdrop.  
  
During 8th period, in detention, Spike pretended to be diligently working on the math assignment that he had to redo. What the sleeping teacher would never have guessed, if he was awake anyway, was that Spike was drawing comics of Andy getting his head blown off with a cannonball, being dipped in a vat of lava, getting his head stuck in a cat box, that kind of stuff. He didn't even look up when the door opened and two girls in designer coats walked in and dropped their detention slips on the sleeping teacher's desk. Nor did he see these girls sit down at the table, directly across from him. However, he did see a hand with bubblegum pink nails take his math book. He looked up, expecting to see the teacher but instead he saw Faye and her sidekick, Julia.  
  
"Hey Spike," Julia said in a flirtatious voice. She winked at him and blew a bubble of bubblegum.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, hi," he replied. "What are you in for?"  
  
"Skipping class, but anyway, we wanted to tell you that out of all of the guys in Yoshiba Jr. High, you are the one we trust most. We wanted you to know that." She smiled showing her perfect white teeth.  
  
"What are you two sucking up to me for," He leaned back in his chair and smiled, showing his braces.  
  
"Listen Spike," Faye said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "We need your help baby-sitting a three-year-old and her puppy on Friday, please? Last time, she wanted us to teach karate and I almost broke my ankle. You, know karate, you can help us."  
  
"It's Jeet Kune Do," Spike corrected. "I don't know, I am a busy man, you know."  
  
"Okay, but I guess you don't want these four tickets to the Rock fest that's coming up. Oh well." Faye waved four tickets to the upcoming Rock Fest that Spike couldn't get tickets to.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you." Spike agreed.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- This Chapter used to be all messed up because, well, it was my first ever fanfic. Anywho... I fixed it up and I think it'll be okay now. If you are reading this for the first time, be grateful... it was really jacked up.  
  
3 Aikenlicious (A-chan) 


	2. Chapter Two: A Traitor in our Midst?

The Jr. High Blues Chapter Two: Traitor in our Midst ---------------------------------------------------- Hope you liked the new updated version of Chapter one! It has been bugging me forever... Thanks reviewers! 3 Aikenlicious ---------------------------------------------------  
  
After detention, Spike headed outside to find Jet, Vicious and Andy. When he finally found them, they headed to the malt shop.  
  
"So, anything interesting in detention Spike?" Vicious asked as he looked around for an open table. "I haven't been in detention for a while."  
  
"All that really means is that you haven't gotten caught," Jet laughed. "I saw you corner that kid in the lunch room."  
  
"Well, there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary today," said Spike. He wasn't about to tell the guys that he had agreed to help Faye and Julia baby-sit. As the guys sat and talked about what kind of trouble they had caused for other people over milk shakes, the two people who he had hoped not to see came in.  
  
"Hey guys," a feminine voice came from behind their table. "Mind if we join you?" Faye and Julia invited themselves to sit at the guys' booth, and to their milkshakes. Julia took Vicious' milkshake and winked at him causing him to blush and cough. The guys all knew that Vicious had a HUGE crush on Julia and had since elementary school.  
  
"So guys, did Spike here tell you about Rock Fest?" Faye asked the other three guys.  
  
"Yeah, three weeks ago. He told us that there's no way in hell that we'd be able to get tickets because all three shows are sold out," Andy said in a somewhat disappointed tone.  
  
"Oh Spike, you didn't tell them?" Faye smiled at Spike. She turned to the guys. "Well, my ride's here, so I better go, but Spike can tell you. Julia, come on! Stop flirting and come on."  
  
The girls left and left the Andy, Jet and Vicious glaring at Spike as if to say 'you better speak up now'. Spike got the hint and spoke up, "I agreed to help them baby-sit some toddler for four tickets to Rock Fest."  
  
The guys stared in disbelief for a minute and then bust into laughter.  
  
"Traitor!" Andy called. "Going to, not the dark side but the, PINK and FEMININE side!!! Next thing you'll be at one of their sleepovers!!!"  
  
Andy thought this was the funniest thing, but the other guys just sweat dropped.  
  
"So, for four tickets, all you have to do is baby-sit?" Jet asked. Spike smiled. "Yep."  
  
"Hah Hah! Metal mouth finally did something right!" Jet and Vicious laughed. Spike pulled a baseball bat from some kid's backpack and hit all three of the other guys on the head, his smile now bearing fangs.  
  
"One more word and NONE of you go," He growled.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Okay, another down... Keep on reading, a bunch of more coming! 3 Me 


	3. Chapter Three: Enter Edward

The Jr. High Blues Chapter Three: Enter Edward ******************************** Here we go! Chapter three! Thanks again Edward for reviewing and everyone else who read my fanfic! What's going to happen? Will Spike take his friends with him to Rock Fest? Will Spike live through baby-sitting? Who is this kid Spike's baby-sitting? You'll have to read and find out, won't you? ********************************  
  
Spike walked home by himself in the twilight, watching his shadow disappear and reappear as he passed the illuminating glow of the streetlamps. Oh how he would love for Jet, Vicious and Andy to get braces so he could make fun of them too. While he was thinking about how funny it would be to see one of them with braces, an apple fell off a tree and hit him in the head. He looked up and saw a little red-haired girl sitting in the tree laughing.  
  
"Hey! What was that for???" Spike angrily asked the girl. She just giggled and swung out of the tree and ran for the house, a small puppy following behind.  
  
"Honestly, the nerve of some people," he muttered under his breath.  
***  
Friday morning, thunderous knocking on the door woke Spike from his peaceful sleep.  
  
"SPIKE SPIGEL! GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" His mother's voice seemed to have upped a hundred decibels in volume.  
  
"I'm up," he said sleepily.  
  
He rolled over only to roll off his bead and hit the floor. Now awake, he rubbed his head and went to get ready for school. After getting dressed, Spike packed a few of his "Computer magazines" into his backpack for after school baby-sitting. He ran down stairs and out the door towards school.  
  
***  
  
At lunch, Julia and Faye told Spike to meet them in front of the Gymnasium and Faye's dad would pick them up. Spike really hadn't known what to expect. He hadn't ever met Mr.Valentine and he doesn't speak to Faye enough to hear of him. Well, now it was the end of school and his friends had left for the Malt shop. without him. The payoff for baby-sitting was well worth it though.  
  
"Spike!," Spike turned around to see Faye and Julia coming out from the Girls' locker rooms and heading his direction. He smiled and looked to face them.  
  
"Hey! See, I didn't bail out either," Spike said as they approached him.  
  
Spike and the girls were waiting for just a few minutes when a red convertible pulled up. Faye motioned for Spike to follow her and Julia. When approaching the convertible, the man in the driver's seat lowered his shades.  
  
"You must be Spike?" The man asked him.  
  
"Yes sir, Spike Spigel," he replied rather confidently.  
  
"Why don't you sit up front," It wasn't a question. "I'm Mr.Valentine. Faye's father."  
  
"Yes sir," Spike answered, his confidence slipping. He knew that Mr.Valentine didn't like him. Then again, most fathers were very protective over their daughters.  
  
As they were driving, Mr. Valentine started to ask Spike questions that were making him very uncomfortable. Fay could see how uncomfortable Spike was getting.  
  
"Daddy, that's enough questions." She spoke up and nudged Julia with her elbow, motioning for her to stop laughing.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, they pulled up to a small, but nice, two story house. Faye went up to the door and came back with a small red-haired girl and her puppy.  
  
"Spike, meet Ed and Ein!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Soooooooo, what did you think of that one. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I have been EXTREMELY Busy. Next chapter will be called "Peaches, Plums and Bubblegum!" Spike decides that maybe it wasn't worth babysitting, even for Rock Fest. Find out why on the next chapter of The Jr. High Blues!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Peaches, Plums and Bubble...

The Jr. High Blues  
  
Chapter Four: Peaches, Plums, and Bubblegum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, Here it is chapter four! Be proud of me for getting off my DDR mat and writing this, Well, it's summer, I have less time than in the fall, lol ^_^..Enjoy! A-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Y-you're that kid," Spike remembered this girl as the one who hit him in the head.  
  
"Ed apologizes, Ed was just having some fun," Ed tried her hardest to look innocent.  
  
Faye looked at Spike and then Edward. "Well, I'm glad that you two know each other."  
  
On the car ride to Faye's house, no one said anything, except Ed and the occasional bark from Ein. A few minutes later the car pulled up to a rather large mansion on the outskirts of the town. Mr. Valentine pulled around to the front and stopped the engine. After getting Ed's car seat out, Spike carried it into the house behind Faye and Julia.  
  
'Holy crap.. Their entryway looks like it could fit my whole PE class inside..' Spike thought to himself.  
  
"Spike," Faye said, knocking Spike out of his trance. "You can set that in the living room, just through that door. Just set it anywhere."  
  
He did as he was told, setting the seat next to a rather large glass sculpture of a dolphin. It kind of stared at Spike like he was some kind of horrible disease. Wanting to escape the glare of the evil fish, Spike left the room.  
  
***  
  
About twenty minutes later, while Julia, Faye, Ed, and Spike were eating sashimi in front of the big screen in the TV room, Mr. Valentine and a woman who looked almost exactly like Faye, except her hair was longer and put up, came into the room. Both of them were wearing rather fancy clothing.  
  
The woman smiled warmly at Spike, " You must be Spike Spigel, whom I've heard so much about."  
  
"Yes ma'am," He said, reflecting her tone.  
  
" I'm Serenity, Faye's mother," She offered her gloved hand for Spike to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you," He said, smiling.  
  
"How polite," she said looking at her husband. " Well, we have a charity banquet at the country club to go to, we'll be home around ten, ten thirty-ish. Just in time to take everyone home. Well, our limousine is here, Come Arnold."  
  
She motioned for her husband to follow," Meet you there, darling?"  
  
"Yes dear," He replied. He turned to look at Spike. "If you even try anything, if you lay a hand on either of my daughters, (referring to Julia as his daughter also) I promise you, you will never be able to have children, Spigel."  
  
With this, Mr. Valentine left to meet his wife in the limousine.  
  
Spike turned around to watch TV again, but Ed and Ein were blocking his view. He tried to push them out of the way, but he didn't want to hurt them so he decided to see what they wanted.  
  
"Waddya want kid?" he said, looking at Ed.  
  
She crawled up to sit on his lap, "Ed wants to know why Spiggle can not have children.."  
  
"The name's Spigel and that was just a warning," He looked at the wide-eyed three-year-old. "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Ed wants you to teach her Karate," She said, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't do karate, I do a few different styles. My mother taught me a few from her travels around the world before I was born," Spike felt proud of himself; he could do five different styles of martial arts.  
  
"Teach it to Edward," she said pleadingly. Ein let out a small bark.  
  
Faye turned and looked at Julia. "This could be interesting.  
  
***  
  
Before Spike knew it, he was teaching everyone a few Tae Kwan Do moves and tricks. Faye had a pretty good grasp on it too. Spike had asked her to try something out on him and she had kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into the couch.  
  
"Oops," said Faye, rubbing her head. "Sorry Spike."  
  
"Not bad," he said, clutching his stomach. "That's enough for now, I'm gonna lay down for a while."  
  
Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. BIG MISTAKE.  
  
***  
  
"Julia, pass me that eyeliner," Faye whispered.  
  
" Do you think he's more of a peach fantasy or rosy pink?"  
  
" Peach, no doubt."  
  
"Hey Ed, why don't you do his lips?"  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!"  
  
************  
  
Sooooooo! I know, a cliffhanger there. Well, Spike's in for a surprise when he wakes up.. Next chapter: The After Shock. Spike wakes up to his new makeover. Also, a fight between Spike and Andy? Hah hah hah! Gonna be intense! Next time on The Jr. High Blues 


	5. Chapter Five: The Aftershock

The Jr. High Blues Chapter Five: The Aftershock ---------------------------- Sorry for the super-long wait! I have just been getting some annoying reviews that have been pushing me to take precious time out of my studies. Thanks for those nice reviews and encouragement from most of you and from the annoying ones, shame on you! *clap* Now, on to the hard work. Love you all, Aiken-chan ---------------------------  
  
Spike rolled over drowsily and drooled onto his sleeve. His eyes opened slowly and then he became alert. For about five seconds, he had no idea where he was. He noticed that retarded dolphin statue and glared at it again. He stood up, straightened out his clothes and ran his fingers through his wild green hair. He listened for some sound of life and heard the babbling of girls coming from Faye's bedroom upstairs.  
  
He climbed the staircase up to the second floor. It was nice that he could actually put his hand on the railing without it getting stuck in gum or something else like it would have at his school. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed something. It was a lot more modern than the bottom floor. There were abstract paintings and bold colors, unlike the subtle tones and renaissance paintings downstairs. He heard some noises coming from a door on the left and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"Okay, your turn Edward, truth or dare?"  
  
"Ed picks dare!"  
  
Spike felt his weight shift as the door swung open as he heard Julia announce that she was going to go get some more lemonade. He soon found himself on his back looking up at Julia. She was wearing a short pleat skirt and so she thought he was 'trying to pull something' and kicked him in the arm with the sharp heel of her stiletto.  
  
"Hey, what was that for, huh?" He asked angrily.  
  
"You were looking up my skirt! Pervert!" Julia replied, stepping backward and sitting on Faye's bed.  
  
Faye laughed, "Have a nice rest?"  
  
Spike eyed her carefully as Ed, Julia and even Ein giggled. "I guess, what did you do?"  
  
Faye started rearranging the flowers on her nightstand, "Why would you think that I would do anything to humiliate you? Why don't you just go into the bathroom over there and take a look. You're so. beautiful."  
  
Spike prayed that it was just his messy hair that she was referring to, but then again. it always kinda stood up all over the place. He opened the door to a blinding white and fuchsia bathroom. Everything was white, gold or that hideous shade of pink. (A/N: I like fuchsia. I just don't think he would) He walked past the Jacuzzi and over to the mirror. He almost fainted at what he saw.  
  
Faye was right, he was beautiful. to a blind person maybe! He had on peach shimmery stuff on his cheeks, purple eye shadow and sticky bubblegum pink stuff on his lips. He also had neon blue fingernail polish to go along with that. How did he not notice that before? He was so angry that when he was going to shout at the girls, he only let out steam. Spike grabbed a fluffy white towel from the towel rack near the shower and took some liquid soap from the dispenser. He wetted the towel and proceeded to frantically rub the makeup off.  
  
"For the cheeks I did Silk Blush in Peach Fantasy and the eyes, Spectra in Plum number twelve. Oh! And some Razzberry Slik Eyeliner, " Faye said from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, and for the nails I used Electrablue nail enamel from Spectra also and a coat of Ultraclear Top Finish. Quite a nice combination if you ask me," Julia added.  
  
"Ed colored with Bubble bubble from Raz Ness Makeup Company in Duluth! Duluth, Duluth!" Ed piped and then ran and jumped onto the queen- sized bed in the next room, Ein barking happily.  
  
"Why the heck did you do this? I came over to help babysit, not to get made over like a fruit!" Spike said angrily. He noticed that he had been rubbing on his face so hard that it had made his cheeks red, or maybe that was from embarrassment.  
  
"Calm down, it's not permanent, it's easily removed." Faye took the rag from him and grabbed some makeup remover. Spike noticed that it was very cold and he began to wonder why women sometimes complained about taking makeup off. Then Julia started using nail polish remover to get off the funky blue polish on his nails. It smelled really bad and it hurt like. heck when it got into one of his hangnails.  
  
***  
  
About an hour and a half later when they were enjoying some California Rolls made by the sushi chef that worked at the Valentines' residence, mister and misses Valentine returned home. Faye ran over to her mother and kissed her, once on each cheek just like Spike could imagine rich people would greet each other. She then ran over and kissed her father on each cheek.  
  
'Sickening,' Spike thought. he probably wouldn't kiss his parents if his life depended on it.  
  
Mr. Valentine greeted the four warmly and Spike was beginning to wonder if that party had alcohol because he seemed very, VERY drunk. but only because he was actually being nice to Spike. Faye pulled Spike aside from the happy bunch.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me babysit. I know you didn't have to," Faye said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah I did," Spike laughed quietly. "You offered me tickets to Rock Fest. Those have been sold out forever."  
  
Faye laughed and held out an envelope, "Here, I owe you these."  
  
Spike took them and then something happened, Faye kissed him on the cheek. A shock went up and down his spine a few times and then settled in his legs, making him unable to move.  
  
"I'll tell my driver to take you home." she said opening the door. "I'll see you in second period Monday?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied, snapping out of his trance. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne," Faye said, giving him a peace sign as she shut the front door.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, Spike was sitting in the limousine. He was thinking about why he had received such a shock when Faye kissed him. I mean, it was only on the cheek. He had never even really thought about her as any more than a. girl. A girl who annoyed the crap out of him in those three classes he had with her. No wait, four if lunch counted too. He had second period History, fifth period Physical Science, sixth lunch and eighth period Orchestra. Yeah, up until this point, he had only talked to her in elementary school and for a few things now and then. Now he had this feeling about her.  
  
The car stopped in front of his house at 3889 Palmetto drive and he thanked the driver before grabbing his backpack and getting out. Little did he know that he left his planner (with his address and phone number) at Faye's house.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, while sitting in his boxers and a T-shirt and watching Saturday morning anime, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mom! Could you get that?" Spike yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom!" Spike waited for an answer and then got off the couch, setting down his cocoa puffs on the table. He opened the door to see Faye.  
  
"Hey Spike," she beamed. Now noticing that he was still in morning attire, she giggled.  
  
"Ummm. Hi," Spike said, now blushing. "What are you doing here, on a Saturday?"  
  
She held out his planner, "You forgot this at my house, I thought I'd bring it by and also ask if you wanted to go to the mall or something with Julia and I tomorrow."  
  
He thought for a moment. If the guys saw him there with the girls, they would say he was a fruit. However if he didn't go he would surely be home the rest of the weekend.  
  
"I can't go," he said in a fake depressed voice. "I might have to go to my grandparent's house. But, I tell you what. Maybe next weekend. Sound good?"  
  
Faye smiled weakly, "Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
She walked over to the limousine and Spike waved goodbye to her. He shut the door and went back to watching his cartoons.  
  
***  
  
That Monday, Spike was walking to his locker when he saw Andy cornering a seventh-grader by the water fountain. He was kind of relieved that Jet and Andy weren't in on this at all.  
  
Spike walked over to Andy, "What is this all about?"  
  
Andy turned around, "Nothing, it's between this punk and I." He shoved the kid up against the wall.  
  
Spike reached out and grabbed his arm, "Cut it out. What did he do to you?"  
  
" He said that he knows more about everything than I do," Andy replied looking at Spike.  
  
"It's true, you are always trying to be so cool, you have to resort to pounding seventh-graders just because they can recite the periodic table of the elements faster than you can tie your shoes," By now there was a small crowd surrounding the argument.  
  
Andy let go of the kid and swung at Spike. Spike wasn't expecting this however. Andy's punch hit him square in the jaw. Spike swung back and hit him in the nose. They started throwing punches at each other until they were separated by one of the PE teachers.  
  
"What do you men think you're doing?" Mr. Fibbonaci said in his rough tone.  
  
The boys didn't answer and were soon sitting up in the office, waiting to see the principal. The seventh-grader that Spike had defended came up a few minutes later. He was one of those kids that was picked on because they wore sweater vests and khaki pants and was really smart.  
  
"Hey, thanks for defending me, I really appreciate it," The kid said.  
  
"No problem kid," Spike replied. "Hey, I have an extra ticket to Rock Fest, would you like it?"  
  
The kid smiled, "Thanks so much, I would love that."  
  
Spike smiled, "Don't worry about it, come over to my table at lunch and we'll discuss it." I have four tickets anyway. One for me, Jet, Vicious and you."  
  
Andy looked shocked at the apparent news that he wasn't invited.  
  
---------------------------  
How was that? I tried to make it extra long since I haven't updated since July or August. I will get the next one up ASAP. Promise. Email me and tell me what you would like to see up next! 3 Aiken-chan 


	6. Chapter Six: Complicated Tangle

The Jr. High Blues Chapter Six: Complicated Tangle ------------------------  
Okay, Y'all better be thankful for weekends on account of the fact that I have nothing to do. So, I could be at the mall or something but you people need me. Or at least that's what I like to tell myself. mwa ha hah! 3 AiKeN-cHaN ^_^ ----------------------  
  
Spike sat talking to his new friend, Michael. He seemed like a very nice kid. Michael told Spike that no one had ever tried to stand up for him before. He hadn't had any friends in elementary school and now his only friends were complete nerds. (Yeah, like tucking their shirts into their underwear, gross!)  
  
The principal came out a few minutes later to yell at Andy and Spike while Michael ran off to his class. Oh boy. Detention for a week. He was used to detentions by now; he had them at least once a week. When the teacher in there was actually awake, he knew Spike well. He even sometimes asked how his sister was. Mr. Worbuston had been a science teacher once when his sister went to Jr. High and he still remembered her. Then again, she always was a show off like that.  
  
As Spike headed to first period, he saw a note stuck in his locker. The note was written in very loopy, fancy writing and in purple ink. The bright pink paper made it very hard to read. He was also sprinkled with pink glitter when he opened it.  
  
I don't know how to approach you so I decided to put this down in letter form. Let's just say I have had my eye on you for some time. I have known you for a while and I think I should just come out and say it. Yeah, you're pretty cute. I don't want to sound creepy or anything but I know your schedule.  
  
1: Literature/ Rm. 20  
2: History/ Rm. 26  
3: Language Arts/ Rm. 11  
4: Boys' PE/ Boys' locker room  
5: Science/ Rm. 31  
6: Lunch  
7: Algebra A/ Rm. 3  
8: Orchestra/ Band Room  
  
Meet me by the Cafeteria after school on Friday  
  
Love, Miss Friday  
  
Spike, without thinking any further, stuck the note in his pocket and decided to wait in the bathroom for ten minutes until the bell rang for second period. He took out the note and looked at it more carefully. He sniffed it. It smelled like. the perfume his mother wears. that stuff from Victoria's Secret. Great, now he would have to go around smelling people to find out who it was that wore the same perfume.  
  
***  
  
Yoshida Jr. High had a separate PE Class for boys and girls. Therefore, It would be very difficult to tell which girl wore what perfume. Today, however, was different. It was snowing so both classes had to do PE in the gym together. Finally, this cloud had a silver lining.  
  
All of the students were called into the center of the Gym. Spike was sitting next to a fairly pretty girl named Selenia. He leaned in close to her, pretending that he was just trying to hear the teacher. No, she wasn't wearing the matching perfume. She smelled more like an apple.  
  
So far, no one he could find matched the perfume that he was looking for. Oh, if he could only ask them if they knew anyone who wore that perfume! He looked across the gym and saw Julia serving volleyball with her friend Aiko. He ran across the gym to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Julia, could I talk to you please?" Spike asked politely.  
  
Julia looked over at her friend, giggled and then turned back to Spike, "Sure, Why not."  
  
He pulled her aside from the group, just enough to actually be able to hear her.  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound like a really, REALLY weird question. I need you to help me identify a perfume," Spike said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I can do that!" Julia said happily. Spike took a piece of the note from the hidden compartment in his watch. He handed it to Julia and she sniffed it. She looked up with an excited expression on her face.  
  
"This is the perfume called Sweet Tears from Victoria's secret. It is currently being sold in a gift set of shower gel, body shimmering lotion, body mist and traditional perfume. I trust you have your reason for wanting to know, so I won't ask you the reason why you wanted to know," She said this all very fast. Spike wanted to know how she knew this though.  
  
"Do you know every type of perfume there is or something?" He joked.  
  
She laughed, "No, but that's the perfume I wear all the time!"  
  
Spike's stomach dropped as she giggled and ran off to catch up with Aiko. Could it be Julia? Julia was the girl that Vicious wanted to ask to the Valentines dance. Oh no..  
  
'It couldn't be Julia, I'm sure that lots of other girls have the same perfume. I mean, it's not like they only made one bottle,' His thoughts raced in his head. What if it was Julia, what if it wasn't. hopefully, he would be able to figure it out at lunch. Then again, he didn't want Andy to find out.  
  
***  
  
At Lunch, Spike decided to talk the note over with Jet, Vicious and Michael. He was comforted to see that Andy wasn't sitting at their table. The regulars seemed to be getting along well with Michael too. Spike set down his orange chicken bowl and orange soda and took a seat.  
  
"Hey Spike," Jet welcomed Spike.  
  
"Sup," was Vicious's greeting.  
  
"Hello Spike," Michael spoke up.  
  
Spike waved briefly like he usually did when he sat down. He decided to just bring out what he needed to say. He needed to know what to do about the note.  
  
"Um, guys. I need to talk to all of you. The only thing is, I think that you all will just think that this is plain weird," He said it straightforward and how it needed to be said.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," Jet urged Spike to keep talking. Spike motioned them all to come around the circle table into a kind of huddle.  
  
He took the note out from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. None of the guys seemed like they were expecting anything like a love letter! Spike read it in a whisper and the other guys cringed.  
  
"Sounds like a stalker. I mean, if she knows your whole schedule," Michael suggested.  
  
"Or, it could be a prank," Vicious added.  
  
"Or maybe someone who wants revenge," Jet contributed.  
  
Spike looked at the note again. He could always compare handwriting. Or, he could just wait until Friday until he met this mysterious Miss Friday.  
  
***  
  
At 8th period, Orchestra on Friday, Spike had butterflies in his stomach. When he took his viola out of the case, he almost dropped it. He was totally into the music, or trying to be at least when he lost grip on the bow and chucked it across the room. Ms. Sanchez, the teacher told him that if he was going to disrespect the bow by catapulting it across the room that maybe he should just not come to practice. He tried to explain that it was an accident but she didn't listen to any kind of reasoning. He walked across the room and picked it back up, his cheeks on fire. Ten minutes, yeah, ten until he found out who his secret admirer was. Miss Friday. He snapped back into his normal state when Faye, Julia and Don came over to work on their quartet, Faye on violin, Julia on cello and Don on bass. They were the best in the orchestra and their group would totally blow everyone away. Spike's worries kind of went away when he was playing but then the bell rang. He put his viola in its case and his music in his backpack and headed off for the cafeteria.  
  
His legs felt like lead as he walked through the packed hallways, he took a door to the outside and began tracking through the foot deep snow. He reached the area behind the cafeteria and saw.  
  
"Faye?" Spike was surprised at who he saw standing before him. She looked like an angel. She was wearing a white jacket and her cheeks were red from the cold wind.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly. "I was too shy to tell you face to face so I left that note in your locker. I mean, I was going to just tell you at the mall. Julia said it would be a good idea. She even let me borrow some of her perfume, which I don't use to, well, cover up my tracks."  
  
Spike smiled widely, "You did a nice job too. I was going around smelling girls and it was just awkward."  
  
Faye laughed. Spike looked at her with a more serious look, "I thought you should know, I feel the same way about you."  
  
"You do?" She seemed surprised. "I was worried that you wouldn't."  
  
"Nah, I do. and I think you're cool. I also would like to know if you wanted to go out with me," his heart was in his throat now, it was not allowing him any air in the few seconds where she looked at her shoes, looked back up and answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love that," Faye smiled again, took his hand and they walked across the yard leaving two sets of footprints on the snow.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
I think that was one of the hardest chapters to finish. I kept thinking of different endings and stuff and I was getting really confused. I hope this staying up late paid off. Please review. Oh, and I was wondering if anyone was interested in doing fanart for this fanfic when I put it up on my website. Go to my main page here on ff.net and email me if you're interested. Ja ne and please review, 3 Aikenlicious 


End file.
